Finding Out
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Hey, peeps. You asked for it, and you got it...sorta. This is a short fic that has Ray finding out the truth about Matrix and AndrAIa's past; meanwhile, the gaming couple have some time to talk over the last few cycles. I promise I'll get a longer fic up


****

Finding Out

(thanks to CeliaZ for the title)

By Trisana McGraw

**Takes place in-between "Web Riders on the Storm"

and "Mousetrap", during their celebration.**

__

A note: This fic was featured on some other sites, and it's a tiny bit different than the one posted there, `cause I revised about one paragraph or so. No big change, just thought I'd mention that.

"Well, I'm beat." Matrix pushed himself up from the table. AndrAIa stood up beside him. "I need some sleep."

His companions nodded, and the renegade and game sprite left for the lower cabins, arm in arm.

That left Bob, Ray, and Captain Capacitor at the table.

"Those two seem close," Ray stated, watching them go.

Bob nodded. "The last time I saw them, an hour ago, they were really good friends." He sighed. "So much has changed since then."

Capacitor understood what he meant, but Ray didn't have a clue.

"What happened to them?" the Web Surfr asked.

"Enzo–Matrix told me something about game hopping," Bob replied. "That would explain how they're so much older. One hour ago, they were kids."

"Kids?!"

The Guardian nodded. "Hard to believe, huh? Yeah, they were 1.0, and so lively and happy."

"Aye," Capacitor said. He had been drinking some ROM while the other two talked, but now he added, "I remember meeting young Enzo when we were in Mainframe, but never AndrAIa. That boy was happy as they come, not a care in the world. He found everything enjoyable. . . . By the way, Bob, did you know that Miss Matrix's password on her organizer is Guardian'?"

Bob frowned in surprise.

Ray also frowned, but he was more distressed. "I can't believe I flirted with a 1.0 —hour old!"

"You _flirted_ with _AndrAIa_?" Bob laughed. "You remind me of a friend of mine: Mouse. She's an old friend, and always gets Dot jealous." His face fell at the mention of the Command.com. Then it changed to his usual carefree expression. "You and Mouse could kick it off. You should meet her when we get to Mainframe."

Ray smiled, liking the idea.

"But Matrix didn't take kindly to the attention you were giving his lady love, if I remember correctly?" Capacitor asked, returning to their original subject.

"You wouldn't believe it, mate. I didn't think the big guy could get any greener. He even pointed his gun at me a few times."

Bob choked drinking his ROM. "He what?" he asked.

"I take it you're not used to his behavior?" 

Bob shook his head in astonishment. "Not a chance. Enzo was never like that; Dot would make sure he never got a hold of a gun."

"What were they like?" Ray asked. "When they were little, I mean?"

Bob thought for a nano. "Let's see. Enzo was a little sprite; always bowled me over whenever I came out of a Game." A wistful smile touched his lips. "I remember he would talk hyperactively. He said he wanted to be just like me."

Ray whistled. "Nothing like our friend the Jolly Green Giant."

"And AndrAIa?" Capacitor inquired.

"She was very naïve, always hanging around Enzo–he told her he was a Guardian, but he didn't actually become one until the war began. AndrAIa had much shorter hair, and this way different outfit, and she wasn't so–"

"Buxom?" Ray suggested.

Bob laughed. "That's it. They were just much younger. The war's really changed them. Did bring them close, though." Again the other two saw a look of grief flicker across his scarred face, and they knew he was thinking of Dot.

"I'd better be turnin' in," Ray said. "We've got a load of a job tomorrow, goin' back to Mainframe. I'll check on the kids." There was a note of laughter in his voice.

"No, I'll go," Bob said. "Wouldn't want Matrix deleting you in a bad mood."

Ray nodded, and both headed off in separate directions, leaving Capacitor at the table with his ROM.

*~*~*

AndrAIa and Matrix sat on the bunk in the lower cabin; AndrAIa was settled in Matrix's lap, and he played with her hair affectionately in silence.

"Tell me what's on your mind," AndrAIa said.

"What–oh, nothing, AndrAIa." When the game sprite raised an eyebrow, Matrix added, "I'm glad you're all right, and that Bob's here. Okay?" His hand dropped from her hair to hold her hand.

AndrAIa smiled at him. "Okay. Sometimes I just wish you could tell me straight out what you're thinking."

Matrix was silent for a couple moments more. Then he finally confessed in a low voice, "It was horrible when you were on the verge of deletion. I thought it was all my fault, and I felt completely helpless."

AndrAIa's eyes softened as she looked up at him tenderly. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to Matrix's. "Believe me, things weren't very dandy for me either." They shared a short, but sweet, kiss.

AndrAIa broke away, looking into the familiar face of her lover and saw that for once he didn't look gruff. They gazed tenderly at one another until AndrAIa suddenly blinked sleepily and let Matrix take her into his arms. Resting her head against his chest, she yawned. "I'm tired."

He looked at her. "Andi, you've been asleep for almost two cycles."

"We both need the rest," she argued. "You're trembling." Matrix hadn't realized it, but after the cycle's events he was indeed tired.

Gently he set her down on the bunk and took a position next to her.

AndrAIa rested her head on Matrix's chest. She could hear his breathing, but it seemed slower, tired. "Exactly _why_ are you tired, anyway?" she asked.

Matrix was silent; AndrAIa had to prod him to speak. "I had to transfer some energy to you--when you had a chance of deleting."

AndrAIa contemplated this frightening but deeply flattering confession. Finally she shook her head and sighed playfully, "What am I going to do with you, Enzo Matrix?"

Her lover said nothing, pulling her closer. There was silence between them for some moments.

AndrAIa rolled over onto her side on the bunk. Facing Matrix, she said to him, "Tomorrow you're going to tell me exactly what I missed. No argument. Until then, sleep."

The barest smile touched his lips at her commanding attitude. "I missed you," Matrix whispered.

The game sprite smiled. "You too." She closed her eyes and soon nodded off.

Matrix stroked her hair, then began to get up.

"Mmmmdon't go." AndrAIa had awoken and clung to his arm.

"Don't worry; I'm just gonna shut the door," he assured her. AndrAIa nodded and let go.

As Matrix got up to close the door, he saw Bob standing in the doorway. The blue Guardian had his arms crossed over his chest and had been watching them.

"`Night, Bob," Matrix said. He couldn't help but feel odd being eye-level with his mentor.

"Good night, Enzo," Bob replied.

Matrix nodded and closed the door, leaving it open so that only a sliver of light peeked through. He rejoined AndrAIa in the bunk. The game sprite curled up close to him, and Matrix put his arms around her.

AndrAIa lifted her face up to his and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," he replied. Truth be told, he hadn't been sure if she still cared for him after he had been such a jerk and failed to protect her. But she did, and that was all the assurance he needed.

Bob still watched through the crack in the door. He sighed heavily to himself. When they got back to Mainframe, he _had_ to tell Dot his feelings for her. He wanted them to have a relationship as steady as Matrix and AndrAIa's.

He sighed again and walked down the hall for another drink with the pirates.

Matrix lay next to AndrAIa and held her close to him, thanking the User for what he had.


End file.
